Torn to Pieces
by Lerixia
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were a happy couple until Sakura finds him with Ino. Her heart is torn to pieces. What will she do with the pain and broken heart? Will Sasuke be able to help her? SasuxSaku Slight ShikaxIno ShikaxTema Rated T for character death


* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

"You make me so happy Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura were on a date at a popular restaurant. They had been dating for a year now and they had made each other very happy. Sakura wore a silk light pink gown with matching lip gloss. Sasuke wore a formal black suit. To Sakura, everything was perfect. The food was perfect, the setting was perfect, and the boy was perfect, what else could a girl want?! A perfect kiss to end the date and that would be it. It was time for that perfect kiss as they had both finished their meals and it was near closing time.

"I am sorry but we are closing in a few minutes," interrupted a waiter.

"Oh, then I'll be paying the bills now," Sasuke said. He left the table, making Sakura wait for him. When he got back, he smiled at her. "Let's go." He held his hand out to Sakura. She laid her hand onto his while he wrapped his fingers around her hand. She got up and left with Sasuke.

The full moon was shining brightly upon them. Sakura couldn't wipe her sweet happy smile from her face. Nothing made her happier than being with Sasuke. She hugged his right arm and leaned on his shoulder. She was a bit tired. She followed the path Sasuke was going, leading them to her house. He held her shoulders, making her move to face him. He leant in and kissed her, a long passionate one.

When they parted, he spoke. "Good night my cherry blossom," he said.

"Sweet dreams," she replied. She turned and left for the door to her home. Before she entered she waved Sasuke goodbye and blew him a kiss. She closed the door and sighed happily. Though tired, she felt as if she had enough energy to scream she had just had the perfect date with the perfect boy. She skipped to her bedroom, changed into her sleeping gown and hopped into bed. There, she decided to tell every single detail to Ino, her best friend.

She thought of their past. They were good friends at first, then when Sakura had a crush on Sasuke and found out Ino had one too on the same boy, they became rivals. After four years of fighting who shall be Sasuke's wife, Ino gave in as she had gone for Shikamaru, the lazy one. Finally, with one girl who Sasuke actually liked, they started to date. Sakura and Ino had been friends since then. However, only recently, Ino and Shikamaru broke up. Ino said she was tired of his lazy attitude and decided to find a better man. She had been unsuccessful so far. She admitted to Sakura she wished that she hadn't given Sasuke up so easily. They were still friends, understanding each other's feelings and the occasional fight. They talked about everything, even the latest 'who's dating who' news. The recent one was that Shikamaru was falling for a Sand kunoichi, Temari. Ino was alone and hoping that someone could find her. Sakura just hoped it wouldn't be Sasuke that fell for her, it would've been unbearable. That wouldn't happen, of course not! Ino wasn't the one who betrayed her word.

Her thoughts tired her greatly. Her eyes grew heavy and they closed, she was soon asleep and it was soon morning.

---

It was Sunday, the day she could sleep in and expected a delicious warm breakfast in bed! She turned to face the window. It was also spring and the sakura tree outside was in bloom and birds chirped in search of a mate. Her mother must've come in earlier as the window was opened. A cool breeze was sweeping over Konoha. The light wind was strong enough to take a sakura flower off its branch. It floated into Sakura's room and landed on her heart. She took hold of it and saw a large tear that almost cutting it in half. That was weird. It was as if a fine kunai knife had cut through it. It disturbed her as it was a bad sign so she placed it on the bedside table and left it there. Nothing was going to ruin her day. So she hopped out of bed and changed into a dark pink summer dress. She wore a pink ribbon through her hair with a bow tied at the top. Ino had given her advice to do so to make her forehead look somewhat less wide. With her mind occupied, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She found her mother make bacon and eggs there.

"Oh, Sakura, what a surprise! Why did you come down early?" asked her mother.

"I have quite a bit to do today. And I want to spend the evening with Sasuke!" she replied, not telling the complete truth.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes."

Sakura sniffed the air. The smell of bacon was pleasant to her. She heard it sizzle on the stove. It was a lovely way to start off her day, cutting out that torn sakura. Her meal was ready. Her mother handed her the plate of food while Sakura ate it happily and politely. She was soon finished and left her home.

Firstly, she had to pick up documents for the Hokage. That was done with ease. Next she had to work at the hospital. She changed into her uniform at the hospital and completed her job. After five hours, it was three and she was job-free. Thirdly, she went to talk to Hinata. Hinata had been dating Naruto for two weeks and she was so excited, she had to tell someone.

"So," Sakura said slyly, "how is he?"

"H-he's a real m-man. He has matured a lot since N-Naruto-kun was twelve." Her voice was quiet. She wanted to blurt everything out but her shyness stopped her from doing so.

"Come on Hinata! You have got to stop stuttering. Sure he likes girls like you but you have to put some courage into yourself or you'd be complete opposites! I've heard he doesn't like girls who have an opposite personality than him."

"I-I'll try my best," she said in a stronger voice.

"And have you been fainting?" Hinata shook her head. "Good, just get rid of the stuttering and I'm sure you two will be the perfect couple!"

They talked for the next hour, taking the time to four in the afternoon. Realising the time, Sakura said goodbye and left. Next she would have to tell Ino about her date last night. She promised to Ino to tell her every single detail of their dates. Sakura went to the Yamanaka Flower store first. She wasn't there. She asked the lady at the counter where she was.

"She went out to the lake."

That was the place Sakura headed to. She would've skipped around Konoha till she reached the lake but who, at the age of eighteen skipped in public? The sight was beautiful. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky red. The lake sparkled as if it was a lake of crystals. She had pictured herself and Sasuke there one evening when he popped the question to her. That would be fantastic...actually more!

She walked around the sparkling lake, enjoying the view. She soon found Sasuke and Ino together, leaning against the same tree. It shocked Sakura. She silently crept over to them and to listen to their conversation. She hid behind the tree closet to them.

"I've been waiting for the right day to do this. I hope this day is good enough for you." He paused for a while before speaking again. "Will you marry me?" she heard Sasuke ask. Her eyes widened in terror. She begged to Ino in her mind 'Please say no, for my sake!'

"Yes!"

Her body and mind froze with horror and shock. This couldn't have happened! She was supposed to be his wife. 'H-he cheated on me!' she thought to herself. Tears uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks. Her heart was broken; she felt it tear into two. It did happen. The sign on the torn sakura became true. She told to herself that nothing would be in her way in the morning. It just had the ruin the weekend. Without hesitation, she ran back home, choking on her tears.

She slammed into her home, then into her room. She quickly locked the door, closed the window, pulled the curtain. Before she sat in the darkest corner and cried her heart out, she moved everything everything heavy to the door, blocking. Her parents then couldn't come in. Why did it have to happen to her? Why did her heart have to be broken? After all the training she had done to make herself stronger in every way, it was all a waste of time. She lost all that strength. She felt vulnerably weak. She lost her trust; she lost the most precious thing to her.

'Sasuke,' she thought.

She spent the night crying in her bed. Her parents were worried about her but heavy furniture was holding the door back. She didn't want them to know about what had happened to her. They wouldn't understand, they were her parents! Since when did parents understand a teenage girl's problem?

Her life changed completely. Her heart had become cold and empty. It held no love any more. Staring from the next day, she changed everything. She quit her job at the hospital; she wore baggy clothing and went to the shops to buy new sets to her new liking. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was confused. She had just lost Sasuke, what would she do? She found relief in cutting herself. The sight of blood was almost as pleasurable as being with her friends. Everyone grew worried of her, especially Sasuke. He had no idea what was going on. He would see her every so often, he would turn to greet her but she would walk away. He didn't know but as she walked away, she shed tears of pain and anger.

Sasuke found this all weird. Sakura would never walk away from his. Just seeing his clothes in the corner of her eye, she would come running up to hug and kiss him, all that was gone. He took note of Sakura's appearance every chance he had to see her. Her happy pink glow was replaced with a blue depressed one. Her hair lost its brightness. Her eyes were dull and grey. She was also wearing dark clothing instead of bright pink ones. She was in obvious depression. Every afternoon from then, he went to Sakura's home to check on her. Every time, her mother said Sakura was away. Usually she was home always around that time of day unless she was on a mission or had a late shift at the hospital. Sasuke would've known though since she told him every thing.

He soon became sick of this, forcing him to see Ino if she had heard anything from Sakura. He went to see Ino one day to hopefully get answers instead of checking up on Sakura. Ino was glad he could come as she was concerned about Sakura as well.

"Have you heard from Sakura?" Ino shook her head.

"She hasn't talked to me since the day after the date on Saturday night. Wait…do you think she heard us talking to each other. You know…the practice?"

"That would be it! She's been fussing about getting engaged about where and when it should be done. It would've broken her heart miserably." There was silence before Sasuke spoke again. "I've got to apologise to her and get things straight before things become bad."

That instant he left without a thank you. Ino found it very rude from her former crush. She complained about his manner while he ran to Sakura's home once again. The window to her bedroom came to view. He gathered chakra at the soles of his feet and began to walk up the wall. The window was locked so he knocked on it. There was no answer the first time so he knocked several more times. Finally, the window smacked open, showing the face of a tearful Sakura.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, completely shocked.

"I wanted to ask you something, did you see Ino and I together?"

"That's why I hate you!"

"Listen Sakura that was all an act. I was practicing...for something else," he confessed, not wanting to tell Sakura his plans.

Her eyes were filled with confusion. She didn't know if he was telling the truth, she couldn't trust him anymore. Thinking it was all a lie, she yelled at him. "Why do I hate you? I hate you for showing me true love! You were the one I loved and cared for and yet, you threw it all away! That is why I hate you so, for showing me true love and then ditching me!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't trust you anymore Sasuke. You tore me to pieces because of that. I don't know if I shall live any longer because of you." He wanted to comfort her so much but she wouldn't allow it. He wanted to cry with her, but she wouldn't allow. He wanted to fix everything up for them, but she didn't allow it. She didn't allow him to stay near him any longer. "Now stay away from me!" She slammed the window closed, making Sasuke jump. He fell to the ground but landed safely on his feet. Thinking of what could happen, his eyes widened. She was going to kill herself. He ran up the wall again, only to be banging on the window.

"Sakura, don't do it!" Tears streamed down his face. "Please!"

Inside, she held a kunai knife in her hands. She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't take the pain in her heart. She wanted to end all this. She raised the kunai knife high above her head. She heard Sasuke begging her to stop.

'I can't take it any longer.'

"SAKURA!"

She plunged the kunai knife deep into her heart. Blood streamed down her chest. She fell forward to the ground, only forcing it in deeper. She lay in a puddle of her blood. She weakly smiled to herself. Only seconds did she have left to live. Sasuke kicked the window open and found Sakura half dead. He gently picked her up and cradled her dieing body. She kept the smile on her face and died. Finally, was the pain she felt fully relieved.

"Sakura, please, don't die," he cried, not knowing she was already dead. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the both of them to be living happily ever after. He checked her pulse, finding no blood pumping. Now he knew she was dead.

"I will be with you." He reached for a small box inside his pocket. The Uchiha opened it to see a simple diamond ring. He took it out and slid it on Sakura's finger. "It's so I can find you easily." With that done, he took the kunai knife out of her chest, making her lifeless body jerk. He quickly took his life, wanting to feel no physical pain. He fell next to Sakura's body and smiled himself. "We will be together." He checked the surroundings. The floor was stained with fresh blood. The walls had only a bit of blood. His eyes turned to her. Sakura's eyes were still open. With only enough strength left, he closed them and held her still warm hand. He too kept the smile and his face and passed away with one last thought.

'I love you Sakura and I'm sorry for what I've done to you. May we meet again in the next world.'

* * *

Okay, that was one sad story but I enjoyed writing it. Usually, I'd pick Hinata and Naruto but because this had the deaths of characters, I couldn't use them. I love that couple too much for them to die in my stories! I went through some of my favourite pairings and decided on Sasuke and Sakura. I hope this was okay to satisfy the readers. Please review and tel me what you think! Thanks!

* * *


End file.
